woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/WATG Movie Act 2
Act 2-Wander Annoys Homestar Runner For Marketing Reasons Scene 1 (All the characters get off the boat and enter the castle) Wander:Welcome all, I am Wander for some of you that I've never met. Welcome to Princess Andrea's castle! Sunil:No, Wander, it's Woy- Wander:Cilan is making us dinner. Have some time to hang with everyone before the dinner starts. Sunil:(moans) (goes to see Sylvia) Wander:(walks to Strong Bad):Where's the stealer? Strong Bad:Dumbstar? Wander:Yeah, I guess. Strong Bad:Right over there. Wander:Thank you. (walks to Homestar) Homestar:I can talk you on a tour of this castle. I know it top to bottom. Guard Duck:That would be nice, Homestar. Wander:Homestar. Homestar:Why hello, Wander. Wander:Can we talk alone. Homestar:Yes. (Both leave) Guard Duck:(aside) I'm going to watch Homestar with my life. (follows) Scene 2 (Both appear in Wander's room. Wander's room is orange with stars on the ceiling. He sleeps in a twin sized bed with gray sheets.) Wander:Give me back Woybff, Homestar. Homestar:She's actually here to get back the crown. Wander:Oh, right. Why? Homestar:Heck of I know. I don't know what the crap that woman thinks. Wander:Give her up. I know her longer than you have. Homestar:That doesn't mean anything. Wander:I just want to be friends. Homestar:I'm confused. Wander:(sits at a desk in his room) (writes a few things down) Homestar:What's that? Wander:Something you're gonna say to everybody. Homestar:What is it? Wander:(reads it off) Woybff, to describe your write is MANIA. I think you are trash like MANIA. Wander is hotter, and Danny Donkey should be a lot nicer to everybody. -Homestar Michael Runner Homestar:Why did you write that? Wander:Because I don't want Woybff to be with you. Homestar:What about Andrea? Wander:Well, I love her too. Homestar: (breaths) And why would I ever say Woybff is bad as MANIA? Wander:Well you think it. (pokes Homestar's head) And you would feel it. (pokes his chest) Homestar:(kicks Wander across the room) Wander:Oh. Homestar:And what about the Danny Donkey part? Wander:I also want Rat to beat you up. Homestar:You and Rat met? Wander:I also visited his bar. He 'bout chocked me after I cried about how his Danny Donkey plushie said, "Drunk all your problems away." Luckily, Sylvia punched him in the gut. Homestar:Wait until Peri hears about his. Wander:HOMESTAR!!! Homestar:I gotta dash. (exits) Wander:(chases Homestar) Scene 3 (Wander and Homestar are racing through the halls) Wander:Come back here! Homestar:But you wrote slander, I don't want Woybff thinking she's bad as MANIA, Wander. (gets cornered) Oh crap! Wander:Now I'm gonna. Guard Duck:(runs in between them) Stop, sir! Wander:Uh.. Guard Duck:If you lay one of your cheeto fingers one him I'm gonna blow up the castle. Wander:(turns back) Your right. But you're so freakin' adorble. (hugs Lil' Guard Duck) Guard Duck:Let me go, sir, please. Wander:But you're freakin' adorble. Guard Duck:I have limits, Wander. Wander:But I can't put you do. Guard Duck:I'm counting to ten. Wander:Okay, okay. (places Guard Duck down) Guard Duck:You two make a truce. I heard everything, And seriously, Wander, you need to deiced which girl you want most. Homestar:Truce. Wander:Truce. (As they walk downstairs Truce by Twenty One Pilots plays) Category:Blog posts